Marry Me
by MadameJeanne
Summary: A/U. Lelouch Lamperouge is forced in a marriage with a man he hates.. However, he discovers that the man has many secrets.. And if he uncovers them the results may prove to be potentially fatal. Genres and Rating is due to change as the story moves on.
1. Chapter 1

"Marry me," he said through his bad breath and yellow teeth, "Marry me Lelouch."  
I watched him through my lengthy lashes in bewilderment. I was looking at Ono Katsu, a noble in direct service to the king, a widowed man who was only rumored to have been searching for a wife. By God how I became I candidate for this I do not know. He watched me with his somber dark eyes pleading me like a lost puppy. I narrowed my eyes at his attempt to convince me; however, it seemed to further please him. He grinned like a fool as I stepped back. With a sharp, rough, quick move with his hand he grabbed hold of my own and kissed it. I could feel the little food in my stomach churning in disgust. Then I did a mental recap:

Mr. Ono was Japanese with dark-black hair and oak-brown eyes.

He always wore decorated black suits all in a similar fashion.

He stood tall and straight but had a plump look about him.

His awfully murderous face was decorated with a similarly dark-black beard which looked like a dark caterpillar crawling across his chin.

He was rich.

He has no siblings and both of his parents are dead.

He was born on December 12th.

He has a single son, Simon, who has ash brown hair and brown-gray eyes. He is known for being a horrible trouble maker.

He was rich.

He is known to love trashy novels and debates.

He was rich.

He probably has the most disgusting set of pimples right over his left brow.

He was rich.

By God he was ugly.. but he was filthy rich.

I watched him politely as he lifted his head and looked at me again with his pleading, somber eyes.

"Father. You will have to ask father." I stammered out despite wanting to keep my exterior calm.

He smiled like a lunatic which made his dimples show. He then clenched my wrist tightly and dragged me from his carriage to my estate, which in itself was reasonably large, paying no heed to the dirt collecting on the hem of my _skirt_. I could feel my wrist swell as Katsu held it tighter and tighter. I couldn't help but flinch with the pain. I was dragged half-willingly as he opened the door and with his most graceful gesture he somehow managed to push me half across the room into my father's arms. I yelped as my father pushed me away like I was no more than the scum that begged him for food. I fell onto my knees but still managed to scramble away from the scene.. as much as the two men would let me. My father spoke first.

"What is it?"

With that dimple-grin look on him Alfred declared his earlier statement concerning my betrothal. My father almost fell over laughing.

"You want to marry my _SON_?" he choked up, "Not only son, but the worthless one? You would have better luck marrying Cornelia!"

I wanted to hit my father for that. Alfred on the other hand just reached into his pocket and pulled out a large amount of money and placed it on the glass table. My father and I just looked.  
"Yes.. Lelouch. I want to marry Lelouch." Katsu laughed, "Would this be.. acceptable?"

My father looked at the money then at Katsu. Without a second thought he took the money. With this marriage he'd be rich.

"I give you both my best wishes." Charles said with an amused tone.

I on the other hand was not amused. I was horrified. Petrified. Shocked. Just like that I was SOLD away from my family by my own father. Like a woman. I felt used. Yet no matter how much I wanted to voice my opinion I kept my mouth shut. I did what a girl would do, despite how much I hated how that sounded.

"Go upstairs and pack your things.. my son." Charles was barley holding in his delight.  
Quickly I ran up the staircase with tears in my eyes. I ran into the room my sister Nunally and I both shared. I started grabbing things in my wardrobe and throwing them in my small bag. I started throwing my quills and papers at the wall, leaving glass and ink dangerously all over the floor. Blinded by rage I got my luggage together and ran away from that house. I ran then forced myself to get into Katsu's, my fiance's, carriage. Only then I curled up in a corner and sat still, shoving my face into my velvet black bag, and seethed. I didn't want to cry. I did not want to cry. Yet I did.

* * *

My eyes remained swollen for the next two days as I adjusted to the Enjolras household. It is an extremely large estate and it is completely painted white with adorable white fences, lovely rose gardens, and an outdoor gazebo. It is completely in the middle of no where and the only other lifeforms around, besides the residents of the Enjolras household, is a nearby goat farm. I have yet to meet Alfred's son Simon, for he is out in boarding school, nor am I wanting to meet that hellish child. Alfred had been kind to me, the first day he had not talked to me at all and let me sulk quietly in the study room. (That he had made for me, might I say.) The second day he talked to politely and encouraged me to cheer up. Both days he allowed me sleep in the study instead of his bedroom.

However, I started to think he is becoming.. tired of waiting for me. No, rather, I know he has been sick of waiting for me. At the thought I shivered and absentmindedly fidgeted in my seat. As a noble of Britannia Katsu, my fiance, has complete control of the village I grew up. The lord of my land. What could I do to rebel his command? Even as a man I was seen only as a helpless woman. Isn't there a law that forbids marriage between two men? If the church knew I might surely be saved.

But there wasn't any churches around here. I look to the bookshelf nearby me and decide to do a little research. I frowned though to see them all written in Japanese. However on closer inspection I did find on in Britannian text and decided to try that book.

"_You see supple colorless orbits ripple with mystery 'neath tresses of crimson. The rogue pivots 'pon robust pillions... auditories alert and gems a-respond... fervid tegument of sorrel hue gleams o'er his suant frame..._"

After a slight cough I fold the page in and shut the book. It made no sense to me, even after my years of schooling. I look over across my desk to the window to take a peek outside.  
I can see my fiance quite clearly outside the window tending to the golden-yellow and crimson-red roses. I quickly learned yesterday that the garden belongs to Simon.

I intertwine my fingers and watch Katsu. That is the man I will spend the rest of my life with. It was a hard concept to take in that his barbaric man with a lot of money would be my husband. This gentle man who cares for his child. This disgusting man who makes one sick just by looking at him. Who was he really? Before our engagement I had barely known the man.

I absent mindlessly tore a page from the book I was reading and folded a small paper crane. After emerging from my own thoughts I was rather surprised to find the paper craft in my hand. However, when I looked down to inspect my work I frowned. It looked tired and deformed. With my dissatisfaction I placed it on my desk to fix later. For now I got up and left the study (on my own accord) and went downstairs to the kitchen to make myself a snack. On closer inspection though there seemed to be an unlimited amount of fine foods. I had no idea where to start.  
"Do you need any help, Master Lamperouge?"

I jumped from fright as I turned around to see a middle-aged Japanese woman. She was physically fit and had short black hair. Unlike Katsu I was rather attracted to her.  
"Excuse me," I mumbled, "who are you?"

She raised a brow before smiling a kindhearted smile that reminded me of my sister Euphemia. With that thought I let my face relax. She wiggled her other brow in thought.  
"I am Sayoko Shinozaki. How do you do, Master Lamperouge?" She did a curtsy which caught me by surprise.

"I-I'm fantastic, Miss Sayoko. Please, just call me Lelouch." I stammered.  
She curtsied again and she quickly made me some tea-food. It was small slices of bread with meat and cheese. There was meat in it. I paused thoughtfully as she set the 'sandwiches' before me. I'll have you know before this point I was a pure vegetarian. Not wanting to complain about the food though; I ate the sandwich. To my surprise the meat portion was quite delicious. I ate it hungrily with appreciation. I was so engrossed in my food I didn't hear Katsu walk in. Surprise, surprise.

"Ah! Lulu, my dear. I see you are more up to spirits! I told you your homesickness will ware off soon enough." He grinned from ear to ear.

I mentally groaned but graced him with a small, fake, smile. Before I could finish my small sandwiches though I was grabbed a hold of and was planted a wet kiss on my lips. I almost coughed up my food.

"Sayoko, go prepare lunch for Lelouch and I under the gazebo. Please?" He kept up his toothy grin as I lay limp in his arms from shock.

"Certainly, Master Ono." She nodded and went off to do her task.

Katsu held me in his arms as took me out to the garden. I did not struggle.

* * *

AN: Thanks frenchboys for the passage from Lulu's book!

Also, I do not have anything against women. I AM A WOMAN. But in this time.. period.. things worked a different way.

Britannia is still a growing country at this time, there are no areas at the moment. The Japanese and Britannia have formed an alliance and they are at peace.

Sorry. THIS IS MY BRAIN CHILD. I couldn't write chappies for my other fics without doing this first.  
Sadly.

-Lanna


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yes. This is a SuzuLulu fic.

_"Sayoko, go prepare lunch for Lelouch and I under the gazebo. Please?" He kept up his toothy grin as I lay limp in his arms from shock._  
_"Certainly, Master Ono." She nodded and went off to do her task._  
_Katsu held me in his arms as took me out to the garden. I did not struggle._

* * *

Lunch with Katsu was anything but pleasant.

Miss Sayoko had went out of her way and organized a delicious lunch for my fiance and I, which consisted of a large boat of sushi, before going even more out of her way so she was completely out of sight. I could not tell if I was distressed and disappointed by this. But perhaps.. perhaps I could make an ally of her just yet. It was when she was fully gone I realized the extent of my situation. There was Katsu, his eyes gazing down on me affectionately. I had not realized the way he was looking at me until after the maid had left. His eyelids rested half-lid, daring almost to be giving a lewd feeling. He had a small smile on his rather.. sightly face which raised caution alarms all over my body. I inched a little away, but Katsu definitely hard a firm hand around my waste. There was no escaping this one. I allowed him to pull me closer just this once, or at least I told myself that after, and adjusted to the scent of his breath. It still reeked. He pulled one shrimp sashimi off the boat and dangled it near my closed lips. While I first kept my lips in a firm, tightened line, I finally parted then and allowed him to put the dish in my mouth. I started chewing it slowly, my eyes looking everywhere but to the hand that fed me.

Katsu was pleased. I could feel it in the sudden shift in the awkward tension. I kept my eyes averted as I kept being fed one dish after another.. until I tasted something.. different. I still refused to look at it, but it was chewy. I couldn t chew it simply like the sushi. I looked back to the food I was eating and noted a large piece of calamari in my mouth. I looked over to Katsu in alarm.. and noticed him smiling again. I had no idea what he was doing.. until my tongue flicked. Then I realized something rather horrible. I was sucking on the calamari. Not just any sucking either.. the way Katsu pulled it in and out of my mouth when I wasn't paying attention..!

I spat it out, away from my mouth, and shot Katsu a glare that could pierce diamonds before darting. Away. Away. Far away. However, even as I thought of these.. plans, I knew I could not run away. So I made my way in the house.. back up the stairs and into my study. But upon my decent up the staircase, I tripped and fell, face first upon the ground. The freshly eaten food, the bad fall, Katsu's actions.. even Katsu's stench was all a bad mix. I vomited, not even giving a damn in the world anymore. I didn't want any of the damn food that son of a bitch fed me anyway. I was nearly tempted to test my gag reflex for another round but instead I pulled myself together and got myself in the study. It was a far later time I regretted not seeking help with Sayoko.

I collapsed on the floor. This was hell. I had vomit and droll trickling down my chin still so I whipped it away. I narrowed my eyes.. then realized something.  
Id have to rebel.

I tried being good, I sincerely did, but it wasn t enough for Katsu. Did I even have anything to live for anyway? I couldn't recall anything from the top of my head that would be something I d miss anyway. Even my favorite sister Nunally would get over my death. Actually.. no. In the reality, my whole family already abandoned me anyway.. so it would be doubtful for them to check if I was alive or dead.

Besides, they have Schneizel.

It wasn't a secret that the whole family loved him much more then they would ever love me. It stopped bothering me a long, long, time ago. Long before this incident, anyway. So I now made a silent pact to myself. I will make a silent rebellion. Sure, Katsu forced me into this life-bond.. but it doesn t mean that I had to comply. I could fool around, maybe even with Sayoko, maybe get into drugs. Try killing himself a few times. Make huge messes in the house. Be a sloth. Get fat. Cut his face up. If he tried enough.. Katsu would get rid of him. By lethal means, of course.  
The idea of Divorce would not come until a much later time.

I suddenly heard a knock at the door and I looked, to see Katsu leaning in the doorway. His face was furrowed into a familiar furrow. Oh, shit. He was pissed. I tried getting up, but he looked at me with disgust.

"Come on, Lulu, my dear. Let s get you cleaned up.." He cooed. He offered me a hand, but I got up on my own.

I frowned a bit. If I was going to keep up with my promise to myself, I had to stand up for myself. I tried.

"Katsu, is there a public bath...?" The man threw into a fit of laughter. I returned with a look at him of a blank expression until he laughed it off.  
Silly boy.. there s no such thing out there. I frowned after Katsu said this.

"Surely, there is something other then the tubs in the house to bathe with?" I asked, hopefully. I did NOT want to bathe in the same house Katsu was in.  
Said man brushed the hair from his face and nodded.

"Well, you can compare the nice bath tubs to the swimming hole out back." He grinned. I nodded and collected my clothes. I almost stripped right then and there into swimming material but I could still feel Katsu s gaze hot on my back.

Oh yeah. He was still there.

I looked to him again, my eyebrows pinched together.

"Will you go away?"

I didn't mean to be so b-.. Okay, yes, I did mean to be so blunt. But he kept STARING. It was creeping the hell out of me.

Katsu walked away, and I didn't put much thought into where.

I collected myself two towels and a rag, and some shorts before I darted away from the Ono house. For a moment I could have sworn as I looked back a bit I saw Sayoko wave me from the kitchen.. but she was gone when I looked back.

* * *

The swimming hole wasn't all that far from the property.

In actuality, it was right between the large estate the the goat farm that bordered it. It was conveniently surrounded by warm rocks and sand.. but not enough to cloud the water. There was also large oaks that circled the hole.. perhaps planted so long ago to create privacy. The sunlight hit the water perfectly, and once I entered the circle.. I felt at home.  
Perhaps for the first time in my life.

It was such a simple thought.. yet it was so silly. I was laughing at myself shortly, a small laugh that echoed among the secluded trees inside the circle. I really did feel like I was at home. I glanced over the water, which sparkled quite a bit under the sun. I stripped off my clothing then.. so I was completely naked. I grabbed the rag and wadded into the water. The water was rather cool, to my surprise. It felt nice as it lapped around my feet. I looked over and around, before I started scrubbing my pale flesh. I looked up at the sky through my lavender orbs and watched the clouds flutter by.

Seconds turned into minutes.

Minutes turned into an hour.

I rested within the pool, pulling my toes in and out from various places of sand and rock. Sometimes I would bury myself in the sand.. but then sometimes I would bake myself of the warm smooth stone. I was suddenly at an odd start of peace.. and it was that peace that lulled me into a sound sleep. The water lapping around my body, the soft hum of the earth below, the wind rustling above me, a man lightly touching my side, a bug chirping in the grass, a bird singing in the sky, a man ushering me awake, the warm brush of-

Wait.

My eyelids fluttered open to meet a vast expanse of green. It was an emerald green shade, that drew me in, so I didn't even hear the man trying to get my attention. When I did.. I was simply enchanted by his calming voice in my enchanted state. After a while though I tried listening to some of his frantic words.

"S-Sir?

Are you alright?

Are you okay?

Do you have a fever?

Are you injured?

Are you alone..?

.. where are your clothes?"

I picked up the last one with an embarrassed blush. I immediately got up and covered himself.. just to see the other man in front of me equally naked.

It seemed like the other man used this spot as a swimming spot too.

I looked around for my shorts, but they were definitely gone. I looked back to the man.. who wasn't the least bit self conscious. Yes. I found myself dwindling my gaze_ there_.. before pulling my stare away. The man looked at me quizzically before smiling.

"Ah. You must be Mister Ono s new fiance, are you not?" The boy had a gorgeous smile, I noticed.

Despite the obvious toned muscles from working out.. and the calloused hands he used to touch me.. he talked softly. Politely. He looked all the part of a rural farmer though. I tried thinking of the people here I knew already.. before a small detail clicked.

"Ah.. yes. You must be.. the neighbor? The goat farmer?" The man smile only grew larger and I found myself dwindling on his features. I couldn't tell if I was attracted to him or just fascinated by what wonderful character the man appeared to have.

The man nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, Suzaku Kururugi is the name. Yourself?" He held out a hand politely.

I went to shake the man s hand. "L-Lelouch L-Lamper-rouge.. er.. soon.. O-Ono I would suppose." The man ignorantly ignored my stutter and grinned to the sky.

"It's a nice place you got there. You sure are lucky."

.. Ah. Yes. Lucky. That was.. definitely ONE way to put it. So damn lucky. I'd see about it that this guy knew just how LUCKY I was once I am dea-

"Do you plan to stay longer?" The goat farmer interrupted my thoughts. I shook them away.

"I don't mean to impose.." I mumbled, getting ready to leave, when Suzaku had stopped me.

Suzaku looked into my eyes and shook his head.

"No.. I was actually wondering if you would stay. I hate being alone."

It raised a question why the hell he was living alone in the first place if he hate it.

I slumped against a rock, and he did on another. I still felt a strange affinity with this place.. but now with Suzaku here.. the feeling changed.

I wasn't sure if it went for the better or the worse.

* * *

**A/N:** THERE.  
I LL UPDATE SOON.  
.com/playlist/20728851467/standalone -JEANNE


End file.
